voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Hemsworth (née Cyrus, born Destiny Hope Cyrus; November 23, 1992, Franklin, Tennessee, USA) is an American singer, songwriter, actress, and philanthropist. Her music has spanned a range of styles, including pop, country pop, and hip hop. Cyrus' personal life, public image, and performances have often sparked controversy and received widespread media coverage. She is widely considered to be one of the most successful entertainers in adulthood that originated as a child star. Cyrus was born in Franklin, Tennessee, and is the daughter of country music singer Billy Ray Cyrus. She became a teen idol as the title character of the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana (2006–2011), through which media franchise she attained two number-one and three top-ten soundtracks on the US Billboard 200, and the top-ten single "He Could Be the One" on the US Billboard Hot 100. Cyrus' own discography includes the US number-one albums Meet Miley Cyrus (2007), Breakout (2008), and Bangerz (2013); the top-five releases Can't Be Tamed (2010), Younger Now (2017), and She Is Coming (2019); and Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015), which was released for free online streaming on SoundCloud. Her singles include the US top ten-charting "See You Again", "7 Things", "The Climb", "Party in the U.S.A.", "Can't Be Tamed", "We Can't Stop", "Malibu", and the chart-topping "Wrecking Ball". Her upcoming seventh studio album, She Is Miley Cyrus, is expected to be released in 2019. In total, Cyrus has sold more than 20 million albums and 55 million singles worldwide. Cyrus' filmography includes the animated film Bolt (2008), and the feature films Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) and The Last Song (2010). On television, she was the host of the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards and has hosted Saturday Night Live three times since 2011. Cyrus has been featured as a coach on the singing competition television series The Voice; she has appeared in two seasons of the show since her debut in 2016. In 2019, she became the first female to enter the Billboard charts under three different names with her entry as the character Ashley O, whom she portrayed in an episode of the science fiction television series Black Mirror. Cyrus has earned numerous awards and nominations. She was recognized as "Artist of the Year" by MTV in 2013 and was included on the annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in both 2008 and 2014. Cyrus is an outspoken animal rights advocate, and adopted a vegan lifestyle in 2014. That year, she founded the non-profit Happy Hippie Foundation, which focuses on youth homelessness and the LGBT community. Cyrus's debut acting role was portraying a girl named Kylie in her father's television series Doc. In 2003, Cyrus received credit under her birth name for her role as "Young Ruthie" in Tim Burton's Big Fish. During this period, she auditioned with Taylor Lautner for the feature film The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D. Although she was one of two finalists for the role, she chose Hannah Montana instead. Cyrus auditioned for the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana when she was eleven years old. She auditioned for the role of the title character's best friend, but was called to audition for the lead role instead. Despite being denied the part at first because she was too "young and small" for the role, she was selected later as the lead because of her singing and acting abilities. The series premiered in March 2006 to the largest audience for a Disney Channel program, and quickly ranked among the highest-rated series on basic cable. The success of the series led to Cyrus being labeled a "teen idol". She toured with The Cheetah Girls as Hannah Montana in September 2006, performing songs from the show's first season. Walt Disney Records released a soundtrack credited to Cyrus' character in October of that year. The record was a commercial success, topping the Billboard 200 chart in the United States; it went on to sell over three million copies worldwide. With the release of the soundtrack, Cyrus became the first act within The Walt Disney Company to have deals in television, film, consumer products, and music. Cyrus signed a four-album recording contract with Hollywood Records to distribute her non-Hannah Montana soundtrack music. She released the two-disc album Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus in June 2007. The first disc was credited as the second soundtrack by "Hannah Montana", while the second disc served as Cyrus' debut studio album. The album became her second to reach the top of the Billboard 200, and has sold over three million copies since its release. Months after the release of the project, "See You Again" (2007) was released as the lead single from the album. The song was a commercial success, and has sold over two million copies in the United States since its release. She then collaborated with her father on the single "Ready, Set, Don't Go" (2007). Cyrus embarked on her highly successful Best of Both Worlds Tour (2007–08) to promote its release. Ticketmaster officials commented that "there hadn't been a demand of this level or intensity since The Beatles or Elvis". The tour's success led to the theatrical release of the 3D concert film Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008). While initially intended to be a limited release, the film's success led to a longer run. Cyrus went on to release her second studio album, Breakout (2008), in June of that year. The album boasted the highest first week sales of her career thus far, and became her third to top the Billboard 200. Cyrus later starred with John Travolta in the animated film Bolt (2008), her debut as a theatrical actress. The film was a critical and commercial success earning her a Golden Globe nomination. Category:Actors from USA